25 Days of Christmas: A Very Avatar Holiday
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Aang and Katara do something special each day of the month before and on Christmas to celebrate their first encounter with each other. [ON HIATUS]
1. Day 1

I decided to make an Avatar-themed, 25 days of Christmas, too! Please enjoy the story! And wish me luck with writing two chapters per day (for different stories)!

* * *

"Katara! Isn't this fun? It's December already! And you know exactly what that means!"

Aang gave Katara a kiss on the cheek and tightly hugged her.

Katara smiled and patted his head. "Yup! The third year anniversary when we first met each other..."

"So, what are we going to do to celebrate, sweetie?" Aang asked Katara excitedly.

Katara grinned and told him enthusiastically about a whole 25-day plan until Christmas. "Okay, I have this whole thing planned. We do something different each day before Christmas! It'll start small, but as it gets closer and closer to Christmas, the things get bigger and bigger until we do something spectacular for Christmas! What do you say, sweetie?"

Aang brightened brilliantly and hugged his girlfriend once more. "Sweetie, you are brilliant! I'm proud to call you my girlfriend! So, what do we do today?"

Katara referred to her list and looked back up to Aang. "Today, we're going to have a picnic."

Aang smiled brightly and quickly went to prepare a lunch. Katara joined him, and off they went to the nearest park.

"Look, sweetie! I made some of my specialty fruit pies! And guess what? I even used moon peaches in one of them! I think you should guess which one." Even though Aang was 15 years old (technically 115), he seemed to be 12 years old again whenever he was having fun with Katara.

And even though Katara was 2 years older than Aang, she loved being immature and crazy sometimes with her beloved boyfriend.

_"That was fun, sweetie! I can't wait to see what tomorrow's event is!_

_I can't wait either…!"_


	2. Day 2

Katara woke up bright and early in the morning to get ready for the second day of Christmas celebrations. She took Appa out for a ride and retrieved some supplies along the way. She came back to the calm house near the Jasmine Dragon about an hour later. She brought the supplies into the kitchen in the Jasmine Dragon and found Uncle Iroh already up making some tea for when the shop opened.

"Ah, Katara! How are you this fine morning? Decided to get up bright and early?" Katara smelled the familiar smell of orange blossom pekoe tea brewing from the teapot.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh! Aang and I are celebrating our first meeting together along with Christmas by doing special each day of the month until Christmas." Katara explained.

Uncle Iroh nodded and said, "Well, are you making breakfast for him, then? If you are, then you could add some tea to make it more romantic. Here, my first brew is ready, so you should take this."

Katara brightened and thanked him for the two fresh cups of tea. She said that she was planning to watch the sunrise with Aang and eat a small breakfast.

"Put it in a cup wrapped with banana leaves so it will still be as fresh as possible when you two drink them!" Uncle Iroh strongly advised.

"Alright, I will!"

"You two lovebirds have fun. Oh, here. Take this picnic basket I bought earlier this year while shopping in Ba Sing Se. I used it for Lu Ten's memorial," he said reminiscently.

Katara smiled and packed the items in the basket. She woke up Aang vigorously with a kiss and a hug, and urged him to get up to ride Appa to watch the sunrise and eat breakfast with her. He got up immediately, freshened up, and drove Appa while drinking tea and watching the sunrise.

He wrapped his arm around Katara and whispered, "Sweetie, you are absolutely brilliant. This is the best breakfast I've had in my whole life. I love you so much."

She smiled and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. "I love you so much..."

_"Gosh, Katara, how early did you wake up to prepare this "romantic trip" with Aang?_

_I didn't wake up _that _early. I just woke up at about… 3 or 4 AM or so, that's all._

_ …Katara. That's what we normal people call 'early'."_


	3. Day 3

Waa~! I'm so, so SORRY that I couldn't update yesterday! My internet died, and I couldn't do anything...! Please forgive me! So, I'll post two chapters (for each) today! And thank you so far for the positive comments! I really appreciate it!

* * *

"You two need to stop going out all the time! It's giving me the oogies!"

"Sokka! What do you mean 'giving you the oogies'?! What about you and Suki?"

"I thought I already explained to you what oogies were! Anyway, Katara, Suki and I share a special bond that's not as gushy-mushy as your relationship with Aang, and plus, your job as my little sister is to not give me oogies! And you're failing your job as my little sister!"

"Sokka... you immature... ugh!"

Katara and Sokka started the day "great" by having their first argument that fine morning.

"Hey, you two! Calm down! Remember, my job as the Avatar is to make peace between people and practically anything, so... I'm going to make a compromise between the two of you. Katara, you just go ahead and give Sokka some space for a while, and Sokka, you can go ahead and spend some time with Suki, okay? I think that'll calm everyone down." Aang walked in and was slightly disappointed that Sokka and Katara were ruining a fine morning by arguing.

Katara blinked a couple times and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't... I guess I'm a little out of it this morning. You really are an amazing Avatar." She smiled and gave Aang a hug. Then she apologized to Sokka. "Sokka, I'm sorry for arguing. I probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sokka looked in shock and said to Aang with awe, "Wow, Aang! Maybe you should keep being her boyfriend. I've never known her to back out of an argument with me! You're a lifesaver! Oh, yeah, can I borrow Appa? I wanna spend time with Suki, you see..."

Aang answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, no problem. You can borrow Appa..." He wasn't quite paying attention because he was chasing after Katara so he can find out what they're doing today.

"Sweetie, what are we doing today?" Aang reached Katara as she was looking out the window. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm... oh, right. We were going to take a nap together in the park. I didn't have a specific plan, so when do you want to go?" Katara smiled a strained smile, but it was somewhat genuine.

Aang noticed, and asked albeit worriedly, "Katara, what's wrong? That smile seems a bit... fake? I don't know, but it doesn't feel like your normal smiles."

Katara looked down and sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I need a nap right now."

Aang clapped his hands and decided. "Let's do it, then! Let's go somewhere quiet and park-like and take a nap right now!"

Since Sokka had the sky bison with him, the pair decided to go to the meadows near the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. They found a luscious tree with ample shade; they fell asleep peacefully with Katara resting her head on Aang's lap, and Aang resting his head on the trunk of the tree.

_"Did you have a dream, sweetie?_

_My dreams aren't really dreams. She's always right here in front of me._

_Aang..."_


	4. Day 4

"Aang... I really liked yesterday's... thing," Katara said with a blush. "We should... do something like that some other time."

Aang smiled and kissed the top of Katara's head. "Yeah. I liked it, too," he said warmly, when suddenly his face reflected he had an idea. "Actually... What do you have planned for today?"

Katara, a bit confused, answered, "Well... I had 'making tea'. Why?"

Aang smiled knowingly and said, "You usually have something planned already for me, right? Well... is it okay if you cancel that? I wanted to do something for you this time! I was thinking... hiking."

Katara blinked a couple of times. "Hiking?" she echoed somewhat hoarsely.

Aang, sensing some trouble rising in her heart, panicked. "Well, it doesn't have to be hiking, you know? We could just take a walk and spend some time with nature-"

He was on the verge – no, he _was_ freaking out – but was interrupted by a kiss from Katara on the lips. "Hey sweetie, I don't mind if we climb a mountain or just take a leisurely walk in the park; as long as I can spend some time with you." She added a warm smile at the end.

He relaxed and said that he created a balance between the two. He wanted to walk up a hill with a gentle slope. They both got ready for proper walking gear and started their journey up the hill. A couple of times, Katara got very tired that Aang had to carry her. Of course, Aang wanted to carry her manually, not by airbending; that wouldn't be very romantic, would it? They had a great time going back down; they used their bending and had a race. Katara won, but only because Aang let her, even though he could have easily won.

"Aang! You didn't have to let me win! I could have won myself!" she jokingly complained.

"Well, sweetie, I think it was better that I let you win. You got to experience riding an earth sled, a fire-powered earth sled, and my signature air-ball!" Aang jokingly answered back.

Katara rolled her eyes, laughed, and kissed her boyfriend. Both Katara and Aang enjoyed having such a friendly relationship with each other.

_"How are you and Twinkle Toes?_

_We're just fine, thank you for asking."_


	5. Day 5

"Ooh, it's getting colder now, brrrr." Katara shivered in her jacket, even though she grew up in cold her whole life at the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang laughed and said, "I know what we should do today! We should jog around Ba Sing Se to get some exercise and get warmed up! Plus, I'm cold, too." He firebended a bit to create some heat in the bedroom.

Katara shivered again and agreed to the plan. She knew that getting exercise is the only way to help your body be warmer (unless you're a firebender, that is), and she could do some shopping if they're going to jog between the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Katara and Aang skipped breakfast and decided to start running immediately. They nearly bumped into a familiar cabbage merchant, and Katara decided to have fresh cabbages for breakfast. She bought two – one for her and one for Aang.

They munched on their cabbages as they explored the more rural areas of Ba Sing Se, and even stopped to visit the zoo that Aang made. They even stopped by several shops just to basically play dress-up.

Katara and Aang got back and went to the Jasmine Dragon at sundown.

"You two looked like you had fun. Care for some tea?"

The pair found Fire Lord Zuko and Uncle Iroh making some tea for the guests. The little café was congested with people, but only because Zuko's cloying fangirls were wasting customer space and sitting at chairs admiring him while never buying anything.

"Hello, Sifu Hotman!" Aang greeted Zuko.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that anymore?" Zuko said amusingly while preparing tea for a lone girl near the corner of the shop.

Aang jokingly answered back, "I'm sorry, your Fieriness, but I just couldn't let go of that awesome name to call you!"

They both laughed for the sake of laughing for good times.

Katara smiled warmly and greeted Zuko as well. "Hello, Zuko."

She gave him a hug and jokingly asked to be seated at an empty table if one was available. Zuko jokingly answered back that they had one table near the front of the shop that would be perfect for the pair.

Aang and Katara had a great time drinking tea and catching up with Zuko. He didn't actually disappear for a long time, but you can never be too sure.

_"I heard it might snow, sweetie!_

_Really?! No wonder it's so cold!_

_I hope it does snow… so I can enjoy it with you."_

* * *

It really will might snow this Saturday here in my humble city (Right. Welcome to Sin City) of Las Vegas. I'm praying to the universe that it will snow, so I can have a nice, accurate story. Then again, the universe just loves proving me wrong, so... (Katara: You make it too easy!)


	6. Day 6

I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. You're probably thinking "Since the delay for this chapter was forever, it's a pretty long chapter, right?" Well, wrong. This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it's my favorite chapter so far. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Mmm… Hah. What a nice morning." Katara stretched and looked out the patio. "Brrr… but it's really cold." It was partly cloudy, and she could see spots of blue from time to time as the clouds moved southward. She closed the wooden doors, and dressed properly for a beautiful day. She bundled up and went outside. It felt good to feel this type of weather again; it felt a little like home.

"Katara! Katara!" Aang was yelling and running towards Katara. He bent over and started to pant. "I *huff* have *huff huff* something to *huff puff* show *huff* you…! *huff*"

"Woah, sweetie, why are you panting?" Katara asked as she went up to him rubbed his back. "You didn't need to run; you can bend all four elements!"

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to do this thing really special. Like, something just for you that I'd do if I was a non-bender."

Katara cocked her head to the side and asked, "What is it?"

He pulled out a pandalily with a flourish.

Katara gasped with delight. "A… pandalily…!"

Aang carefully and delicately put the pure pandalily in her hair. He pulled a strand of hair, put it in behind her ear and caressed her face on the way down to her lips. Katara looked down at the fingers on her lips and smiled. She grabbed Aang's hand away from her lips, and she pulled herself a little closer to him. She closed her eyes as she gave Aang a kiss on the lips.

She smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

Aang smiled back and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and rested his face on the top of her head. "I love you, sweetie."

She said softly into his chest, "I love you, too, sweetie."

_"I'll keep this pandalily alive for as long as I live. For as long as _we_ live."_


	7. Day 7

Guess who was too lazy (and sleepy!) to make a REAL story for this part of the chapter? This girl! This girl right here does! I'll probably come back and make this chapter longer, but for now, you're going to have to make do with this one. I'll leave the rest of the story up to your imaginations!

* * *

Aang and Katara excitedly ran out of the house bundled up into the snow. Together, they waterbended some ice where the snow fell, and they made their own mini-ice rink. They waterbended some skates on, and started skating around on the ice.

"Sweetie, this idea of yours is brilliant!" Katara said as she skated happily on the ice. "I would have never thought of using ice in this way!"

"Love changes things, sweetie!" Aang yelled back from the other side of the rink. They met up together in the middle of the rink. Aang airbended them up to see the rink from a bird's-eye view, and their skating created each of the four nations' insignias.

Katara giggled. "Hee! Love you, sweetie!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Aang smiled proudly as he carefully put them down back on the ice. "Love you, too sweetie!" He kissed her back on the cheek.

They had fun making shapes and, basically, "resetting" the ice as they waterbended to make the ice have a fresh, new start.

_"We're going to do this all day, right?_

_Of course_ we_ are, don't you worry, sweetie!"_


	8. Day 8

Katara looked up at the clear, cloudless sky. "And suddenly, there's no more bad weather at all. That was fast."

She saw a speck of something moving closer and closer to her. It seemed to be floating to the air. The features were now getting clearer and clearer – it was a human's face. It stopped floating and started falling gently towards the ground.

"Oh, it's Aang. I should go see him." Katara ran over to the spot where Aang landed and greeted him. "Hey, sweetie! What's up?" She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Aang got very excited and started jumping up and down. He seemed to be holding something behind his back…

"Sweetie, why are you jumping around?" Katara asked.

He smiled a cocky smile and showed her what was behind his back. "Ta-da! Look, sweetie! Mushrooms!"

Katara raised her eyebrows and looked at the stemmed fungi in his hand. "And what are we going to do with those…?"

Aang answered, "Obviously, we cook with it! I already have a recipe in mind! Let's do that today!"

Katara smiled and shook her head. "Hey, Aang, you better make sure that these aren't poisonous or anything dangerous like that…"

They successfully finished cooking a classic mushroom soup (with a little help from Uncle Iroh!) and shared that with the rest of the Gaang for lunch that day.

"*sluuuurp* Mm! This isn't bad! Who made this? Twinkle Toes?" Toph finished a bowl of the soup before anyone else did.

Aang smiled. "Actually, Toph, Katara and I both did the cooking."

Toph raised her eyebrows, but asked for another bowl of soup. Everyone enjoyed tasting the odd soup-thing that Katara and Aang did.

_"…! Friendly mushroom…? It is! STOP! We have to stop right NOW! I don't want you to eat my giant mushy friend…_

_Are you on the cactus juice again?"_


	9. Day 9

I mentioned I was on hiatus, right? Well, maybe not anymore. Whenever I come up with good ideas, I always HAVE to write them down or I'll forget. I wrote two chapters tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

"Katara. I know yesterday that Toph mentioned the cactus juice, and, I was thinking… What if we can cook something with that…? What do you think, sweetie?" Aang came up with a random suggestion that was just indescribable.

Katara gave Aang an odd look. "That would just be weird. I mean, when Sokka did drink that, he was practically hallucinating. Plus, if we were, where would we get it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Aang thought for a bit. "Maybe Sokka has an extra store with him."

The couple stared at each other for a while, thinking of the ridiculousness of that idea, but they went to check with Sokka if he really did have a secret stash of cactus juice.

Sokka nodded and confirmed their ridiculous idea. "Yeah, I have a secret stash of cactus juice. You guys wanna taste it?"

He let Katara and Aang in to a cellar underneath his room and found about 30-50 bottles of cactus juice.

The pair stared at the stash with shock and a bit of fear.

"Wh-Why do you have so much, S-Sokka?" Aang asked timidly.

Sokka shrugged. "Just in case. Like cases like now, when someone else other than me needs it." He gave Katara and Aang one bottle each, the total being two bottles.

Katara and Aang climbed back up and into the kitchen. They set the bottles down on the counter and started to think. What could they possibly make out of cactus juice?

The two couldn't think of anything, so they just took a sip and immediately spit the thing back out.

"Blegh! It tastes like NOTHING!" Katara waterbended real water into her mouth to clear the awkwardly bland taste.

"More like tastes nothing like water! Bleh!" Aang wiped his tongue with his hand to get the weird taste of cactus juice out of their mouths.

_"Cactus juice is so weird; how do you even enjoy it, Sokka?_

_Well, cactus juice is a drink of high-class taste. You're probably not high-class enough."_


	10. Day 10

"Gosh, sweetie, the trees are so pretty during this time of year, but, it's really cold!" Katara shivered in her jacket. Then she sighed. "*sigh* I haven't been home in a while, so I'm not used to this cold anymore. In the South Pole, this fall wind would be like summer for us…" Katara's face fell a bit.

"Grr! I hate seeing her face so sad like this, but I can't tell her just yet," thought Aang, putting his arm tighter around Katara.

Just a couple of days ago, it snowed just enough for him and Katara to make an ice rink, but it wasn't winter just yet. The leaves of the trees were still lying in piles under those trees. Looking at those piles, Aang suddenly had a great idea.

"Hey, sweetie, watch this." Using one hand, he colorfully airbended the leaves around them into a slight vortex. Katara looked up and gave a small smile of wonder. She pulled out her water pouch and put little icicles along with the swirling leaves.

For a very long time, both smiled, while holding each other's hand, and bended their respectful elements with the free hand.

Both air and water are very smooth elements; Air: the element of freedom; Water: the element of change. As they both bended, Aang and Katara appreciated the other's elements, and how their element is a reflection of their personalities and inner selves.

That moment felt like real bonding between the two of them.

_"I felt like we spiritually connected."_


	11. Day 13 - Sokka and Friday the 13th

Happy Friday the 13th! I think, since my main focus is my Ace Attorney one, I'll skip chapters/days around with this one. This particular chapter is mostly about Sokka. Please enjoy my Sokkasm! :3

* * *

Sokka walked along the fine streets of the upper-middle class of Ba Sing Se. He remembered today was Friday the 13th, but he didn't let that unlucky fact stop him. He knew that science was there to back him up.

He stopped at a sign that said shoes were half off for a particular store, and saw something black speed by the corner of his eye. Sokka turned and saw black cat. It meowed a bit viciously at him, and continued on its way. He knew about the rule that if black cats cross your path that you'd have bad luck, but that didn't affect him at all. Science says that is wrong. But is science always right?

He kept walking until he saw a ladder. He knew about the rule that if you stepped under a ladder, it would give you bad luck, but he didn't let that affect him at all. He walked right under that ladder anyway, and it nearly collapsed on him. He got in the way just in time. He started to have doubts, but science cleared his mind again.

Still strutting down the road, the bottom of his foot started to itch. It is said that if the bottom of your foot starts to itch, then that means you will trip. Sokka didn't believe that. Science said that wasn't possible. Moments later, Sokka tripped on a broken mirror. It was twice the bad luck. He did trip, and a broken mirror means seven years of bad luck.

Now he really started to doubt himself , and science couldn't fight it off so easily. He had the last straw when he was attacked by a duck; the same duck that attacked him when he was at Makapu Village and his experiences with Aunt Wu. He ran down the street trying to get the duck off of his head, "FIRST THE UNIVERSE, NOW SCIENCE? WHY?!"

Once Sokka was out of sight, Katara and Aang started laughing. It was more like chortling, actually.

_"Sokka _definitely_ fell for that!"_


End file.
